Just the start of hope
by X Rider
Summary: Fang needs help, but will Max, the one who gives the helping hand do more then just help? Or will she get caught in the crossfire? There shall be Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. I have been sitting on it for a while but it seems like when you are sick you can update more due to more time and no parents. So let's go.**

Max prov:

Another day of hell. Who ever invented the 7 hours of hell deserves to die a slow painful death. I mean come on what is the point of going to school if all we do is sit there and be bored. And when we are not being bored we are being tortured by the "fellow" student. Why don't they just let us out into the world ourselves where people are not as mean?

I sit here listening to my least favorite teacher Mr. Buggles.

"And as he sails across seas he decided that it would be interesting to see how far a human could stay in the air if thrown from a catapult compared to a slingshot."

Ok those may not be the exact words but hey it's called boredom. I wish something would just happen that made everything interesting and didn't kill me. Of course the chance is very rare.

The bell rang and I raced out of the class of hell and headed to lunch. You could see the Goths, the jocks, the nerds, the normals, and even the loners hung out. Me I was special I had my tree. Yes a tree. I ate outside away from everyone. But in order to get to my tree I had to cross the cafeteria. I was hoping of getting lucky today but it didn't seem that way. Lissa stood up and "tripped" causing her lunch to be thrust on me.

"Oops. Sorry about that minus." Lissa smirked.

I just gritted my teeth and kept on walking.

"Hey I was talking to you little Fresh!"

I turned around just as some jock tossed a soccer ball towards me. Without even thinking I took a big step, 2 small jumps and jumped up spiking the ball down right into Lissa's face. Her red hair was as always red but her face was now the same shade. She looked ridiculous with her black bra and see through white shirt. A short short black skirt barely covered her butt. To top it off those black heels must have been at least 6 inches high. She just stared at me mouth open wide.

"Are we done now?" I asked. Not getting an answer I stalked off but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It is the 1st day of school and it looks like everyone is going to know me as the girl who messed with Lissa Shay. Might as well let them know my real name. I stopped and turned around.

"The names Maximum or Max. Not minus or Maxie. So remember that if you plan on calling."

What a way to start of the 1st day of school.

Fang Prov:

Just… keep… going… must… not… stop…

Crash landing

Crap

**Oh the fun I shall have with this one.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still sick but now I get to be sick at school. My friend walked on the bus today and gave my friend a fish weird. Oh well on with the story.**

Fang prov:

Cold.

Blood.

Fire.

Building.

Must camp.

Sleep.

Help!

Max prov:

The final bell rang. You know for a 1st day I never thought I would hate it so much. Everyone looked at me. Everyone tried to talk to me. Only because I slammed Miss. Popularity in the face with a soccer ball.

I started walking when I saw a bunch of girls walking over to me. Great what do they want.

"Hey my name is JJ." The girl was pretty. Tall like me. Wavy dark hair and blue eyes light tan. Pretty and natural.

"This is Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Tess," she pointed to Nudge, a dark skinned dark curly hair brown eyed girl. Ella, straight black hair blue eyes and tanned. Angel, blond curly hair blue eyes and like a cream milk color. Tess straight dirty blond green eyed girl with slightly tanned skin. All girls were tall. All girls I have never talked to before.

"We saw what you with the soccer ball and were thinking if you could do that with a soccer ball what could you do with a volleyball?"

The hit the spot when I moved here in 8th grade I had been on a volleyball team at my old school for 4 years. I had also run track but since I moved I have done nothing. So to answer their question I shrugged.

"Do you mind if we take you to the gym and see?" Angel asked "You see we just need 1 more girl for varsity. We have JV and freshman covered and JV can always sub for Varsity but we need just 1 more and you looked like the girl who can."

I bit my lip not knowing what to say. I haven't played in forever but do I really want all the attention on me?

I looked at the girls and gave a slight nod. They all broke into smiles and dragged me to the gym. They introduced me to the coach and gave me spandex, knee pads, shoes, ankle stabilizer things, and I had my tank top from school.

I did a couple stretches and ran a little and waited for them to tell me what to do. The coach, Ms. Riddle, wanted me to pepper with JJ. So I did. After awhile we did a bunch of different things such as butterfly and serving.

After that she split us up Angel as the setter, Tess as middle, and me playing a mix of outside and opposite. On the other side Ella was setter, Nudge middle, and JJ as outside/ opposite. We played against each other for a while.

When all was said and done it looked like I had joined the team. I was to play outside hitter for the varsity Hawks volleyball team. What did I get myself into?

Fang prov:

Dying

I'm dying.

**Ok I know I am making these short but I have little time so soon they shall get longer.**

**Fang: why do I sound like I am dying?**

**Me: because you are.**

**Max: wait I never meet Fang?**

**Me: you do**

**Fang: what my body**

**Me: …**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys been grounded. And running on tight limit. Here is the story.**

Max prov:

I was walking home not far from the woods thinking over what I was going to tell my mother. She might not care. She hasn't since that traitor left. I heard a moan come from the woods and headed to it.

What I see somehow doesn't surprise me. There was a guy, about 17 maybe. He was beat up bad. He also had black wings that were bent at an odd angle. I didn't even think. I moved over to him and slightly moved him. His eyes cracked open slightly and he groaned again.

I slipped off my backpack. Good thing I always have some things in here from when I get into fights. He was going to need a lot more than that. I began cleaning his cuts and bandaging them. I moved to his wings and began to pop them back into place. Every time I did he cried out in pain. I needed to get him home just how I was going to do that would be hard I still have a long walk to the house. I needed to save him.

Fang prov:

Who was she

Must stay awake

Need to run

She is hurting me

But she is trying to help

She will help

Maybe I live

Maybe I die

Max prov:

I need to save him. I am just going to have to drag him all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys I love no longer being grounded. To annoy your friends text them insane messages in class that make no sense. I have gotten many entertaining texts back. Some involving Santa, drugs, and why I am texting during school. On with my oddly short chapters.**

Fang prov:

Where was she taking me?

There is a storm coming.

They are going to find me.

She's in trouble.

Max prov:

I wasn't going to get him to my house in time. I was going to have to make a change of plans.

"I will be back in a minute. i have to check something," he didn't stir but I am sure he heard.

I sprinted out of the woods and to a house right next to it. Time to talk to someone I haven't talk to in almost 9 years.

Fang prov:

Where did she go?

She is going to get hurt.

It's my fault.

Max prov:

I knocked on the door in the quick raps. A tall pale woman opened the door.

"Why isn't a nice surprise. What can I do for you Max?"

"Where is Iggy?"

She looked surprised and I don't blame her.

"Why in his room. Is there something you need?"

I pushed pass her and race up stairs to his room. I crashed into his room to find him sitting in his chair listening to music and his fingers flying across the keyboard. He spun around at the sound of the door flying open. I looked around the floor and tossed him a shirt since he was shirtless.

"Come on I need your help,"

"Why," he asked

"You will see,"

He stood and followed me out no doubt confused. I was surprised he still trust me at all.

I just hope he won't freak.

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love reviews. I love you guys I logged on my e-mail and saw 17 review alerts for my 2 stories. On with the story.**

Iggy prov:

The only reason she would talk to me is it she found him or someone we know is dying or dead. I really hope she found him. But the look on her face says another.

Fang prov:

I hear her coming.

Her and someone else.

Why does this all seem familiar?

Max prov:

We reached the spot where I found him and I heard Iggy slide to a stop.

"Wha.. Max.. wha.. who.. wings?"

"Just help me get him somewhere. Please!"

He grunted "Come on my place,"

Iggy griped on the guy legs while I held his upper body. We carried/dragged him to Iggy's and went through the back. We slowly made our way up to his room. When we laid him on his bed we laid him on his side. He moaned and slightly adjusted his position.

"Bring me your medical stuff," I said to Iggy.

He nodded and trotted off. I brushed some hair out of his face and looked in his eyes. They were black with gold hints. His eyes widen slightly. Wonder why.

Fang prov:

I found them.

Iggy prov:

He seems familiar. He doesn't go to our school. Maybe it's him.

Max prov:

Iggy returned and helped me finish cleaning him up. After we finished I told him to sleep. By now a storm had come and knocked out the power so Iggy and I headed downstairs with his mother. She was lighting candles.

"Max I called your mother just to tell her you would be staying over till the storm blew over. She said you could just stay over here."

"Thanks Mrs. Griffin,"

"No problem we have a spare bedroom,"

Iggy and I headed to the kitchen.

"Where did he come from?" Iggy asked.

"Don't know," I said getting a glass of water, "Found him walking back from school,"

"Why were you walking by so late?"

"Volleyball team," I mumbled.

"But you haven't played since we moved,"

"Don't remind me," I muttered again.

"But why?"

"Some girls asked me after smacking Ms. Popular with a soccer ball,"

"Oh ya I remember that. Nice choice of words though."

"Ya till I was recruited."

"Why did we stop talking?" he asked. It was something I thought of before but I always had an answer.

"Him,"

Just like that we stopped talking and looked at the floor. I put my cup in the sink and went back upstairs. He was awake when I went in.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you. You have a cracked rib or two, both wings were pretty banged up and I had to reset them, broken arm, fractured foot, you have a very deep cut on your head but you can just leave it and keep it clean. That is not counting the bruises and other little cuts."

"Why did you help me," he asked

"You needed it," I said, "And I was able to help you, at least,"

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys how are you? I officially declare everyday blast your music day! And I just got done from work so I really like my music. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

She thinks she failed to save me before but really I saved her.

Iggy prov:

I feel bad for Max. I know we both lost our best friend but did it really mean that she had to risk her life for everyone from now on?

Max prov:

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "Nick,"

I nodded and walked over to Iggy's chair and sat down.

"You have two choices. You can stay with Iggy here but there is a better chance of being caught, or come home with me where there is no one but a drunk mother."

He looked surprised when I mentioned my mother. Then he thought.

"I'll go with you. I can't get caught," I nodded and Iggy came in the room.

"Here are some cloths that you can use," he said.

Nick nodded and looked between us. Like he was sensing something.

Fang prov:

They are different. They don't talk to each other. What happened between them?

Max prov:

We moved Fang to the guest room where there was a bed and a couch. I demanded that he slept on the bed. I was laying on the couch trying to sleep when he spoke.

"Why did you change?"

"What?" I asked

"I can tell you didn't use to act this way. You use to laugh. You talked to Iggy. You use to be crazy, yet funny. What happened?"

I turned away from him

"I lost my best friend,"

That's all that needed to be said.

Fang prov:

So it is my fault. Maybe I can change that. For her.

Iggy prov:

That guy seems familiar but I really don't know what to think. Maybe I am right, maybe my best friend lived. What if he is sleeping in the room next door? Maybe I am crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. Have you ever had those songs that you just have to keep listening to? Well that's what I am dealing with right now. Anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

Max prov:

In the morning Iggy and I headed down to eat. I promised Nick I would get him something then he could go all out at my house. I don't even know what we ate it was something fancy was all. After I told Mrs. Griffin I was going to collect something and be on my way. I tossed Nick whatever we had and he stuffed it down.

"Come on your going out the back go around the left side and wait for me around the bushes. A lot of your injuries have healed. My guess that the foot healed because it was just a fracture. You will rest and then when you are healed you are free to do as you wish. For now you are my prisoner."

He nodded and slowly headed downstairs.

I went out the front, said my goodbyes, and walked to where Nick was hiding. He saw me and fell in step with me just with a limp. I was also walking slow for him. It was going to take a while to get to my house at this pace.

Of course it is our luck that a jeep drove by, saw us and slammed to reverse. The window rolled down to revile people I hate.

"Yo Maximum, long time no hit," with that Dylan threw a soccer ball at me. Response? Same thing as Lissa just to his window shield. It cracked. Dylan cursed and Lissa from inside squealed and stuck her head out of the window.

"You are so paying for that minus!" and that did it.

I went to the yard behind me a picked up a baseball bat that was lying there. I hopped on the hood of the jeep. I started smashing the window and the hood when I was done I tossed the bat back in the yard and hopped off. They were yelling many insults I think and I just stalked off with Nick in tow.

Fang prov:

We all know Max in a bad mood. So her in a black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots was some image. I missed her.

**So it is short I am trying to make it longer but I don't have a whole lot of time. Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I have been getting a bunch of reviews asking or claiming that Iggy and Max have to have wings too. Well guess what if you hold on you will find out in great time. Hate to be mean about it but hey it is my story and I am open to suggestions but I have that part all under control so mwahahahahahahahha. On with the story I so lovingly control. **

Max prov:

Ya that felt good. I mean I know I have anger problems and all but they asked for it and I won't pay a dime for that repair. I felt Nick not far behind. We were almost to the house so I really didn't feel like bothering anyone else. Once we did get there I felt Nick tense and hesitate.

"She won't even know you are here. All she does is sit on the couch eat chocolate and watch home movies and lifetime."

He nodded and followed me in the house. Sure enough there was my mother sitting on the couch crying. I had given up trying to comfort her after Jeb left taking Ari. Ella doesn't even talk to me anymore. She is always with her friend Nudge and Angel. She only comes by when she needed something she forgot. Which was almost never. But of course lately seems to be a almost never kind. Ella came down from the stairs. Her long black hair was now streaked with blue and looks like she got her nose pierced.

"Um I came by to tell you that jerk face wants to stop by."

"Only if he leaves Ari and leaves within a 30 second period,"

"No like he says he is coming whether or not we like it because something happen at work and they say it is here so they sent Jeb and some other guys down here."

"Don't tell me. They are all staying in this house."

"There is enough room. They can stay on the second floor. You can keep your third floor to yourself."

"You know there has to be a better reason then his work to bring him here. 10 bucks says he is gunna finish what he started with us. No doubt he already got Ari."

"Just don't talk about it. We had enough crap with him to begin with."

"There is another reason you're here isn't there. You wouldn't just stop by like this."

Now she seemed hesitant. Got her.

"How much trouble would I be in if…"

"Spit it out Ella I don't have all day,"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Congrats, who's the father Iggy?" please not this is not a friendly conversation.

"How did you know?"

"I do still keep an eye out for you even if you don't like it,"

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell Iggy and keep it. I just got done with him so now it is your turn."

"What did you just get done with and who is he?" she asked noticing Nick for the 1st time.

"Nick, he is staying here for a while,"

"When did he become your boyfriend?"

"You know I don't date. So are you leaving now or have you come back for good?"

"Well I was wondering if I could come back?"

"Fine by me just put your stuff that you have with Nudge and Angel back in your room and your all set." She nodded and scurried off. I sighed.

"Let's feed you," I said dragging Nick into the kitchen.

"Your family sucks," he said.

"Tell me about it"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. It is cold here and I don't like cold. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

Crap Jeb.

Max prov:

I fed Nick and brought him to the room next to mine. It was dark blue with black sheets and stuff of that sort.

"This is where you can crash till you want to leave. You don't have to go to the second floor where I guess I have to deal with jerk face. Don't worry I am getting rid of him as soon as possible."

I changed his bandages and told him to sleep while I was going to deal with Ella.

Fang prov:

I have to get out of here before Jeb gets here. But I just found her again. I don't want to leave her. At least not the way I did last time.

Max prov:

Ella hadn't come back yet honestly I would be surprised if she did. I knew that Jeb was coming to look for Nick. I was just going to have to hide him and get rid of Jeb. I knew Nick from somewhere else. Where I don't know but I would find out. I hope I will.

**Short I know but rents' are yelling for me to get off.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am trying to get this in before track and homework so shoot me if it is short. Not really I enjoy not being shot. **

Ella prov:

I hurried around collecting things in Angel, Gazzy and Iggy's house when Iggy knocked on the door.

"Where you going El?"

"Back with Max,"

"What's wrong Ella." He knew something was off.

"Iggy" oh how was I going to say this.

"Igs I'm"

He sat me down on the bed and put an arm around me.

"Ella"

"I'm… pregnant."

He pulled me in to a tight hug and let me cry on him.

Max prov:

A knock came from the door while I was singing I Just Can't Wait to be King from the Lion King. I opened it to reveal Jeb.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"What no hello?"

"No you don't deserve it"

"What about me?"

"Ari!" he so does not look like a 7 year old. Maybe a little but he was big and looked hairier then he should. This is so not good. By the looks of it there was at least 7 other people there all looking like supermodels.

I heard a small creak coming from the staircase. Behind my back I made a quick go back motion to Nick who I knew had come down to see had was going on. I heard him slowly back up. He had seen them.

Fang prov:

They found me! How did they find me?

Iggy prov:

I helped Ella pack the rest of her things and walked her over to her house. I saw 3 black hummers outside and knew something was wrong. I saw Jeb standing in the doorway with a older looking Ari. Along with at least 7 others. This is not good. Max was going to kill them.

Max prov:

"What did he do to you Ari? You're so different what did…" I saw Iggy and Ella. She must have told him. Iggy strolled up with Ella in arm. He looked angry. I realized that I must have had the same look on my face as he did. Just more dangerous. The others behind Ari looked a little frightened. Don't blame them.

"Get lost Jeb. You're not wanted here." Iggy said.

"Why Iggy you have grown. And so have you Ella. How nice to see you."

"Go, I'm not in the mood to deal with you Jeb," Ella said. Oh she was going to be fun.

"Have you all really turned on us like that." Jeb asked.

"No just you. Unless you converted Ari too." I spat.

"Now come on Maxie let me in."

"Not going to happen," I said.

"Maximum."

"Leave,"

I jumped slightly in surprise as Nick came from behind. He kept hidden but let his voice be heard.

"Leave you are not wanted here nor will you ever be." He said.

"I know you are there Fang. I will get you. You can't hide forever."

With that Jeb, Ari, and the others turned and left.

I turned and leaned on the doorway.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere. Welcome back."


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back and tired from crashing a mall and going to a formal party where I ended up babysitting at least 15 kids all on sugar from age rages 2 to about 9. Oh what fun. On with the story.**

Max prov:

Fang smiled at me but I slapped him across the face hard.

"That is for leaving." I said. Then I threw my arms around him.

"This is for coming back,"

Ok I should clear some of this up.

Iggy, Fang, and yours truly all were best friends. We were 6 when Jeb disappeared for a while, not unusual but hey gotta start somewhere. When he returned he acted different. Turns out a week later he tried to kidnap me. Yet Fang got in the way and saved me. Jeb took Fang and I never saw him after. No one believed me when I told them what happened. Jeb scared me so I stayed with Iggy. Then Jeb tells my mother he had been cheating on her. He leaves. Tries to kidnap me 1 month later. Iggy and my family move here to avoid anything else when we started high school. But Iggy and I swore we saw Fang a few times. He would drop in then disappear. Never talked just saw him. Iggy and I grew apart, mother went loco, and Ella became what she is now.

My life sucks doesn't it. Jeb still shows up trying to get us but fails every time. Well now I get to hear Fang's story. Or maybe I don't want to.

Iggy prov:

I got my old friend back, right now we are sitting on the couch talking about anything as long as it wasn't about what happened and how he got the wings. Max will get him to tell her. She was always good at that.

**Kinda just a filler.**

**Reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys guess what I LIVE! I swear my mother needs to go back to drivers ed. Why? Cause she don't know how to drive in the snow. I swear I could drive better if I tried. But no permit no car. Anyway this chapter should be longer.**

Fang prov:

Guess I better tell them. Though I am not sure how they will take it.

Max prov:

We were all on the couch. Well Ella was basically in Iggy's lap but besides that. Fang took a breath and started his story.

"Jeb took me to a lab. In California. They ran a bunch of test. Shot me with a bunch of drugs and such. Had me run and jump and do many other things that were unbearable. After about a month they knocked me out for surgery. When I woke back up in my cage I had wings. They tested me more and harder. I was faster and stronger than before. When I was 8 I broke free and tried coming back. I saw Max out walking when they got me again. I tried again and again. Sometimes I saw you guys other times not. I broke out about a week ago and came here. But I was attacked and went down. Max found me and brought me here."

"Why did Jeb want Max?" Iggy asked.

"She is his daughter. And they thought she would be perfect. They still want her. You to Igs. Along with Gazzy and Angel. I heard that they are looking for another girl too."

"So you came to warn us?" I asked.

Fang nodded.

"But what can you guys do?" Ella asked.

"I can do my best to protect them," Fang said.

"But for now we take care of you. You are hurt and I don't care how fast you heal. You are going back up to bed right now." I said.

"After I eat," Fang said standing up and walking to the kitchen. I followed him leaving Ella and Iggy to do whatever they pleased.

"You know you don't have to stalk me."

"Yes I do," I said staring at him. We stayed silent for awhile.

"I missed you Fang," I whispered.

Fang pulled me to him and hugged me tight. I hugged him back.

"I missed you too Max. I freaked out every day thinking that they might have you." He said into my hair.

"Stay with me?"

"I'll try,"

Iggy prov;

Ella leaned against me when Fang and Max left. She was tired.

"How long have you known?" I questioned. She knew what I was talking about.

"Today,"

"Mmmm," I said nuzzling her neck.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" I asked.

"Well ya know it is just we are so young and all," she said.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. I laid down next to her.

"I love you Ella just never forget that," with that we fell asleep.

Fang prov:

Max and I headed up to bed. Her room was right next mine. She turned to me before heading into her room.

"Did you ever wonder what would have happened if you were never taken?"

"All the time Max all the time,"

**Ok it is a bit longer not much though. It shall get better.**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I am back after I think 1 day? Hmm I don't remember. Anyway snow days rock. Maybe I can get a snow week! Then no finals! Ya so not going to happen. On with the story.**

Max prov:

I woke up and in a split second decision decided not to go to school. Why? Jeb. Ya not the best answer for the school but they can suck it. Ella wasn't going to practice due to the fact she was prego. Great we are down another person. I remember when they came to ask me to join the team Ella acted like she didn't know me. Was I really that bad?

I trudged downstairs in short shorts and a big t-shirt. Iggy and Ella were already downstairs. Iggy was cooking waffles. Yummy.

"No school?"

"Family issues," I said. That would be our ticket out of school.

"I have an idea, let's just keep family issues and we will never have to go to school."

"What about volleyball?"

"They can find 2 new people." Ella said.

"Ok good plan for me," I mumbled.

With school taken care of I dug into Iggy's food.

"Hey Igs, you know what would get you out of you death punishment for getting Ella pregnant."

"What," Slight fear rose in his voice.

"Making me chocolate chip cookie."

Ella laughed at the relive that showed on his face.

"After lunch," I nodded and continued eating.

Fang hadn't come down yet so I brought a huge stack of waffles dressed with syrup, butter, and whipped cream up to him.

I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. So I walked in.

What I saw somehow didn't surprise me.

There was these wolf-man things attempting to drag Fang out of the window. Fang saw me and his eyes widen with fear and he struggled harder.

I put the waffles down on a desk that was in the room.

"Ok time to crash the party guys leave. Or I will go over there and kick you out myself."

The creatures just laughed.

Guess I got to do it the hard way.

I jumped on the bed and slammed my foot into 1 of the creature's face. He howled in pain. Another let go of Fang and ran full speed to me. Last minute I side stepped him and he ran into a wall. I kicked my leg back and heard a snap come from him and he sank to the floor. Whoops.

Another came at me and I didn't have time to side step so I lept over him and he ran into the wall. He growled and turned to face me. Fang was doing better now that he only had 3. The creature took a half a step too close to me and I slammed my head into his stomach. It actually hurt. But I was rewarded by hearing his smelly fishy garbage breath come out in a whoosh. He fell next to his buddy.

I went over to help Fang who had taken down one and was dealing with the other 2. I snuck behind 1 and jumped, spun in the air and snapped my leg out hitting the creature in the head. The creature hobbled forward and spun grabbing a hold of my leg. He slammed me into the wall. The edges of my vision started fogging with black. The creature sneered at me.

"Well well the little piggy has gone down."

He was bringing his fist down to my face when he suddenly drops. I didn't get to see what happened after because I blacked out.

Fang prov:

I had just knocked out my eraser when I saw max go down. I didn't even thing as I slammed a chair onto his head causing him to go down. Max was out and with the room littered with bodies dead and knocked out. I tell you I knocked out the erasers. Max didn't hold back though.

I carried Max downstairs and onto the couch. Iggy and Ella came running in.

"What the hell happened!" Iggy basically screamed.

"She up with food while I was being attacked. She got hit bad."

"Who attacked her?"Asked Ella.

"Erasers. They are part wolf and human like I am bird and human. Only they are all predator. I'm the prey. The school sent them after me. They are slaves for the school. Rarely ever think for themselves."

"Will she be ok?"

"Let's hope"

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mmmm this will be short because rents are yelling at me.**

Max prov:

When I woke up my body felt like I had crashed into a wall. Which is very dead on.

"Murafudugme"

"How you feeling Max?" I heard Fang ask from somewhere.

"Like I ran into a wall,"

"Well you weren't far off. You were thrown."

"Oh ya,"

"But besides that are you ok?"

"I guess about as good as you can get as being thrown into a wall."

"Good. How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Always have never known how I knew just knew."

By now I was sitting up blinking and looking around. Iggy and Ella had fallen asleep in the loveseat. Fang had moved onto the couch with me.

I rubbed the side of my head where I hit the wall.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Fang asked worry flooding his voice.

"Ya let me just get up and..."

I had stood up and started to sway. Fang immediately grabbed me to hold me steady. He helped me walk up the stairs to my room. By the time I sat on my bed I was dizzy. Fang's face remained unemotional but his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine just let me rest," I said laying down. Fang stood next to the bed eyes sweeping the room and glancing at me again. After a little bit I sat back up. Fang's head whipped over in time to see me start to stand up. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look.

"I heal fast trust me."

"Max,"

"Fang I promise," with that stood up. Fang followed me back downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat myself on the counter and found that good to his promise Iggy made cookies. A lot of them.

**Short but rents are yelling I am so sorry.**

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back my fellow fanfic lovers. I have been debating about starting a blog. Only problem is I haven't the slightest idea how. Any help then PM me. Anyway on with the story.**

Fang prov:

I may be too late. They may have already got her.

Max prov:

After killing as many cookies as I could I slid of the counter and went out to sit on the porch swing. Fang was there. I sat next to him and we just sat there in perfect silence watching the sunset. Fang suddenly turned his head and looked past me. Gazzy jumped my porch railing.

"Where has my brother been?" he asked. Both Angel and Gazzy were Iggy's siblings they were twins and were a year younger.

"Here," Fang answered seeming to put it together. Angel appeared next to Gazzy. She looked at Fang.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Fang shook his head. He still hiding then.

"He is inside with Ella," I said.

"Is Ella back here?" Angel asked.

"Yeah for now," I answered.

Gazzy went in but Angel hesitated slightly looking back at me and Fang before going in.

I stood. "Come on. We are going for a walk," I said grabbing Fang's hand and dragging him with me.

We walked in silence for a bit next to each other.

"What are you holding back Fang? Ever since the erasers attacked you have been slightly distance, mentally, and worried. Tell me what is wrong."

I waited for a bit before Fang responded.

"They wanted to test if adding the 2% avian DNA to human blood at a later age would work. Your father nicely volunteered you. When I got in the way they moved the plan back and widened their target to Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and then you. I came out to protect you guys but got caught, the only person I don't know is Nudge. My guess she is close to here."

"Nudge is one of Ella's friends. She lives just down that corner. Think we will have to run?"

"Max I think we will be doing a lot more than running."

I called Ella and told her to tell Nudge to come over so we could plan. I trust Fang and if this is all true we need to be ready. Or we are so dead. While walking back something came to me.

"Why don't they want Ella?"

"They didn't think she is strong enough. They could change their mind,"

I nodded.

When we got back to the porch Fang turned and looked me in the eye.

"This is going to be hard Max. I can't save everything. I will do what I can. I just want you all save. And those guys gone." Fang said. I don't remember him this chatty.

"Don't worry you're not alone. I will always be there to help. Life threatening or not. They took my best friend away. I want payback."

**Tada for now if I wake up around 2 or something again I will update.**

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blah just had a bad dream. So **__**am updating everything while my rents are asleep.**

Iggy prov:

Ella was still curled by my side fast asleep. Yes she had called Nudge, threw up, and went to sleep. I pulled her closer. The door opened and Fang and Max walked in. Gazzy and Angel after making sure I was ok ran to finish the cookies that Max didn't finish. Fang nodded in my direction. Max walked to the kitchen.

"YOU ALL ATE MY COOKIES!"

Yep she was a joy. This woke up Ella. She stretched out and rubbed her eyes. That is when Nudge made her entrance. As always she looked like a model. She ran over to hug Ella.

"Omz you didn't tell me you were staying here. I was all like where is she today. I was like of I bet she is with Iggy and Gazzy and Angel. I didn't think you were here. You guys never showed up to school. Omz we have a volleyball in like 2 days and if we don't go we are so going to fail. I mean that would show how bad our school is. Then again our colors are gold and red. I mean come on. Colors are fun as long as they look good. Did you know that white bunnies have red eyes. It kinda creeps me out because it makes them look all evil and like wooooooooo. I wonder if trees can go woooooooo. I like trees they are so cool but I never tried to climb them. I mean I might fall. I wonder what would happen if you fell off a mountain. You would die now that I think of it. I don't want to die it is a scary thought. I mean just being gone like that. I don't know how we could do that."

Just like that Max shot out of the kitchen and slapped a hand on Nudge's mouth.

"Mphamphagmuhpy"

Dang she never shuts up.

I saw Max glance over to Fang and laugh. His face was pure shock. He didn't even bother to hide it. I couldn't help but laugh too.

Max prov:

The look on his face was priceless.

"Fang this is your mystery girl, Nudge. As you see she has a special talent of talking you to death. Now if you don't mind Nudge let's turn the Nudge channel off,"

She nodded under my hand and I let go. Gazzy and Angel strolled in smirking. Yes they stole my cookies and they knew. Gazzy nodded to Nudge while she tackled Angel.

"Hey guys, there is something we need to talk to you all about. It is really important." I said.

After we got everyone settled Fang retold the story.

"So I did know you," Angel said.

Fang just nodded and continued.

"You see they are coming for you now. I am a bit surprised they haven't attacked already. We have a few options. Run. Stay and fight. Go to them for a fight. Or surrender."

"Surrendering is not an option." I said from my corner of the room. "It can be for you all but Maximum Ride does not surrender. If we stay and fight we put other people around us in danger. We could go to them but we need to learn how to fight. We need to know them inside out. In other words do research. If we run we wouldn't put others in danger. We can do research while on the run. We can learn what is needed and then attack. That is my answer. I don't know about you guys."

"What about Ella?" Iggy asked.

"Ella has 2 choices. Come with us and we take her to a hospital when she is due. Or she can stay her with our mother. Stay out of trouble. We can always come back if she needs something. You know stay close."

"If you all go I am going with you." She said.

"I saw we go. It sounds right." Angel said.

The rest nodded.

"Great now let's get ready," Fang said.

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is your Christmas present from me. It is going to kind of long and hopefully entertaining. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

I told them pack light. Backpack each. Only necessary items you know so on so forth. We would fly like I did but walk. Max was done first. Honestly she had more food then personal items. She also instructed to bring all money they had. Max was laying on the couch waiting when she suddenly shot up and looked around.

"Where did my mother go?"

Iggy who was coming downstairs from helping Ella was the one to answer the question.

"She showed up at my place right before we left and met Jeb."

Max laid back down and rub her forehead.

It was not much longer till everyone was ready.

"We live in Arizona. We are heading to Texas. It is going to be a walk but we will learn all we need to know by the time we get there. Then we will get on with the plan." I said.

"So we are just going to walk?" Angel asked.

"If we find a train or a bus then maybe every now and then, but yes that is the plan." Max said.

Despite everything that has happened in the last few days she looked like the same Max I knew. Brown hair with blond and red streaks that were natural unlike some of those girls in New York. Her eyes were like chocolate. And like we were younger she still smelt of chocolate chip cookies. I really have missed her and I feel like I showed up at a wrong time.

We headed out of the house and started east. Once we got into the woods we started picking up the pace. Max was leading the lead with me next to her. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy followed. Bringing up the back was Iggy and Ella. I am not going to bore you with the details of walking and walking trust me not as fun as flying. The most entertaining point was when Nudge spotted a spider and basically leapt up a tree. After Max killed it and we pulled Nudge out from the tree we continued.

I would say for 1 day we got a lot done. We stopped to rest and figured out if we were sleeping.

"We have 2 options," Max said to me, "Here or the motel about a block from here,"

I looked at them for a second.

"Who much money do we have,"

"Cash a lot," then Max smiled and pulled something out of the back pocket of her jeans. "Unlimited card is well unlimited. Don't worry never been used just registered it under a different name and all. Plus it is tapped into The School and government accounts. Don't ask, Nudge is just a wiz,"

I nodded.

"Motel,"

"Up guys, 1 block then we have our destination for tonight." Max said clapping her hands getting everyone up.

I was surprised on how as soon as we started Max put herself in charge. I may have more experience but she had power. Though she ran every idea by me. I think she was use to running everything but was unsure what to do in this area. She seemed confident on the outside. But if you read her eyes you could tell she was as lost as a bird in a snowstorm.

Max prov:

What the hell am I doing? I really don't know what I am doing I am just going as it comes. I think Fang picked up on this. We headed to the motel at a slower pace we had traveled at. Reasons? Well humans are too nosy and cops enjoy bugging people like us.

When we got there everyone did their best to look natural and was all like 'no we are not running from loco scientists who enjoy testing on humans and adding animal DNA to us,' Nope we looked like a bunch of kids on a road trip just you know without the car.

There was a blond headed boy working at the counter. He glanced at us then did a double take. I could feel his eyes scan me. Jerk.

"We need three rooms," I said. "Right next to each other.

He seemed to do a quick look on the computer at something then put the keys in my hand along with something else. He winked at me.

"Hope you have a good sleep,"

I felt Fang take a step closer to me and knew he was glaring at the guy. I smirked as I paid. We headed to the stairs because I hate elevators and we are only on the second floor so it is not that big of a deal. We stood in front of the tree doors. I handed a key to Iggy.

"Iggy, Ella. I don't want to hear a sound coming from your room or I will kill you Iggy," I swear Iggy gulped.

"Gazzy and Fang have this room," I said handing Fang the key. "Gazzy you blow up anything I swear you will be where Iggy is. Fang good luck. Nudge, Angel and I will be in the other room. I will take orders for pizza in a minute then we will eat in my room because we have to talk,"

Everyone nodded and headed to our rooms.

"I get a bed!" Nudge and Angel called and jumped on a bed.

"Floor," I muttered to myself.

There was a knock on the door and Angel opened it. she talked to whoever was out there then came back.

"I have pizza orders from Iggy and Fang."

I order the pizza while Nudge showered and Angel bounced up and down staring at the TV.

It took forever for the pizza to get here. Both Angel and I had showered and the rest of the crew had joined. As soon as the pizza person knocked on the door everyone's head shot up.

I went over to open the door.

It was a guy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Um did you order all this pizza?" he asked holding up the high pile of pizza boxes.

"Yes, here I will take them. Hey Fang can you get the money,"

Fang gave the guy his money as I took the pizza into the room. Everyone fell on it like wild dogs.

Our mouths were so stuffed we couldn't talk till all the pizza was gone.

"Guys you know we won't be doing this every night. Anyway I will knock on your doors in the morning and if you are not up I will break down the door. Tomorrow we are walking all day we won't be too much farther from the border. So go. Out of the room,"

With that everyone slowly made their way out of the room.

I noticed Fang look back at me for a bit before heading out. I need to know what he is thinking.

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey life sucks but I can't change it. Right now of course. Anyway on with this um well let's just say it will get better.**

Max prov:

Let's just say the next few weeks were boring. Walking round from town to town. If there was a library we would go in and look up whatever came to our minds that could be usefully. We had maps like no tomorrow and stuff on recombining DNA. Yes life on the road was not entertaining.

I still could shake that feeling though that we weren't all prepared. One night while we were sleeping in the woods I couldn't help but have that feeling again. It was my watch and I was staring into the flames.

Fang had woken up to take his watch. He sat next to me looking at well I'm not sure. Something past the flames.

"We need to learn," I said.

He turned looking at me confused.

"To fight. You know how. Tomorrow instead of walking we are going to stand here and learn some moves. We will be ok for 2 days. 3 days is too many. But we will learn. We have to. We will never be save without it."

Fang thought for a bit then nodded.

"I will teach them,"

I nodded, stood, and then went to my spot next to Nudge and Ella.

Morning came and as always Fang and I were the 1st ones up. Well and Iggy because he had last watch. I looked in the bags for food. I felt Fang's eyes on me the whole time. I still haven't asked him what was on his mind.

Fang prov:

I knew she knew I was watching her. But honestly I couldn't help it. Every way she moved seemed to be magical. This is coming from a guy with wings. Even now that she was dirty from being on the run. Her brown hair that was laced with blond and even auburn when the light hits right. Her eyes forever that chocolate color that just seemed so warm and relaxing. She worried me slightly but I can't control that. She wanted to learn how to fight but I really didn't want her to. I don't want her in danger. But then again I can't always be there.

Max prov:

Fang had us stand in 2 lines. The pairs were Ella and Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, Iggy and I. Fang walked between us looking at us.

"Why can't Gazzy and I be partners?" Iggy asked

"What afraid I am going to kick your butt?"

"Yes very,"

That got a good bunch of sniggers before Fang cut them off.

"Something simple. Punch and blocking the punch. Like this,"

He suddenly turned to me and threw a punch. He said blocking not dodging so I grabbed the fist that was speeding toward me and twisted it. Fang landed on the ground with a thud. Oh this was going to be fun.

**Short yes but Kentucky vs. Loserville game is on and computer is dying.**

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year! I am pumped! I get to go see my horse run in person for once. Normally she runs in West Virginia which is 6 hours from me but next weekend she is in Ohio/Kentucky! I haven't seen her in almost a year. Wish us luck. I want to bring home the 1****st**** place finish purse. On with the story.**

Max prov:

"I said defense," Fang said.

"Sorry,"

"Let's try again," Fang said standing up.

He threw the punch and I blocked it with my arm. Fang looked at me like he got an idea. He kicked up but I blocked it by crossing my arms. Now I threw myself into offense I threw up my leg much higher than Fang and aimed it to his head. He blocked it but my hand was there and I jabbed his side. He stumbled slightly. It was on now.

We circled each other looking for a good chance. I darted left and jumped off a rock and slammed down on Fang he caught me and tossed me to the ground but I landed on my feet. This was turning into a dance. I ran to him then did a handspring going over him as he went to kick me. As soon as I landed I got low and swung my leg under his causing him to fall. He rolled back upright and opened his wings and circled me from above. I waited before leaping up and landing on his back. He swayed lower for a second before suddenly spinning like a drill I clung on to him. I knew he want going to stop so I put full weight on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn't want to grab his wings because they were almost done healing so I grabbed his shoulders and pulled back with all my strength and then added my weight. It was just enough to cause him to flip back I felt myself fall. Luckily it was a short trip to the ground. I rolled back to my feet as Fang plowed into the ground. Once he stood up and shook himself off he looked at me. He darted forward and aimed a fist to my face. I dodged just in time but I didn't see his feet and jumped late. I fell and felt Fang pin himself on me. I tried to get free but he was heavier than me. I finally stopped.

We were breathing heavy and sweating. It was a good fight.

Fang prov:

We stayed like that looking at each other. I was hypnotized by her eyes. We were just inches apart. I really wanted to close the space but of course when does anything work in my favor.

"You see that is why I didn't want to fight her," I heard Iggy say snapping me back to Earth.

I got off max and helped her to her feet.

The others were talking in the background.

"Did you know she could fight?"

"Dang that was awesome,"

"None of them look hurt I guess they are ok,"

"Dude I want to learn that,"

"That was so cool,"

Bu I was focused on Max.

"When did you learn to fight?"

"Had to stay alive. Self taught so I am a bit unclean,"

"When you told me that I knew how to fight why didn't you say you could?"

"Unclean, bit out of it really,"

"Not many humans can hold up their own against an avian American."

"I am not a normal human, you know that,"

Yes I did.

Max prov:

For the rest of the time Fang taught us basics. I whooped Iggy's butt and was Fang's guinea pig.

We only walked a bit but found a town. I really wanted to stay in a motel tonight. I think Fang picked up on this and even the others seemed worn. So Fang and I went scouting for a motel while we left Iggy in charge till we got back. We walked around town looking for a stupid motel. I about collapsed when we found 1. I saw Fang frown slightly.

"Hey I have a deal. I will get the food. You go back and bring them here. We should get here around the same time,' I said.

"What if something happens?"

"Fight," with that I jogged of to find a McDonalds.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi it is like 12 47 when I am typing this so it will be up around 1. Then I am going to tape myself sleeping because I have started breaking thing in my sleep again. So I want to see why. Anyway on with the story.**

Max prov:

The poor lady who took my order really must have thought I was a freak. But hey you try feeding 6 teens on the run. 1 prego and another part bird. After lugging all the bags of food back to the motel and waiting for what felt like ever Fang appeared with the others.

"FOOD!" they all screamed.

Before they could dive for it I stepped in front.

"Rooms first then food."

I got grumbles for that. After signing in and making the same bed arrangements we all crowded in my room and stuffed ourselves with food like there was no tomorrow. Well in our case you never know.

After we all laid on the floor. I had my feet in Ella's lap as she sat on Iggy's lap and my head rested in Fang's lap.

"Why are we all so tired?" Angel asked.

We all just shrugged.

"Hey this town has a really big library and I have a feeling," I said drifting off.

Fang caught my drift and nodded.

"Tomorrow,"

I eventually kicked out everyone but Nudge an Angel.

We took our showers and I even had a couch this time. It didn't take long to fall asleep. Of course what we woke to in the morning. I don't think anyone would believe.

Fang prov:

Something I up. It is in the air. Like right before a storm how all the animals disappear. That is what it was like.

I woke up Gazzy. Then rushed to Iggy's and Ella's room. We all went to Max's only the door was already open. and what we found was not something you want to wake up to.

**Short I know kill me. But I have been updating fast.**

**Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am typing in the car on a way back from a party up in Ohio. I was going to do my final paper but this was more fun. Is it wrong to think your grandfather's adopted sister's daughter has a cute son? He is like 17 and not related by blood but ya. I think that is how we are related anyway. Oh well on with the story.**

Fang prov:

Nudge and Angel were tied up and unmoving. There was blood on the floor and a small trail leading to the balcony.

"Stay here with these 2. I will try to find Max."

And with that I was out the door and into the air. My wings still hurt but honestly right now I didn't feel it. The blood trail stopped in an empty parking space. I flew around looking for any sign of Max or the car that took her. I looked and looked but didn't find one bloody sign. What did I have to go off of anyway?

I flew back to the motel absolutely destroyed. She could fight how did this happen?

When I got back to the room Angel and Nudge were up drinking some juice. They looked panicked. As soon as I walked in they exploded.

"There was too many,"

"Tried to fight but they were too strong,"

"Never seen anything like them,"

"Part wolf and human,"

"Tied us up,"

"Hit Max,"

"Took her,"

"Blacked out,"

"Woke up and you were gone,"

"It didn't even feel that long,"

I sighed.

"It's ok we will find her. If you say the Erasers took her then I might know where she is"

"Erasers?"

"The wolf human people,"

"Oh ya I remember. Tried to take you before."

"That's why. She is one they want and helped me. Why they didn't take you I don't know."

"Orders?"

"Maybe,"

"Where would they take her?"

"California,"

The girls nodded and glanced at each other.

I really just hope Max was alright.

Max prov:

When I woke p it was black black black. Then I realized I was tied up and there was a bag over my head. Lovely. I felt myself bouncing around slightly. I'm in a car. Even better.

I leaned around trying to feel around but could feel anything with me. Of course they had to come when I was sleeping so I was in black booty shorts and an oversized black hoodie from my old school that said Track and Field across it. I hoped Angel and Nudge were ok. We fought but there was so many of them. Stupid Erasers. When I get out of here I am going to rip them shred to shred till… BAM!

I felt myself slid. They slammed the brakes. I really hate them. I wasn't sure where we were when we stopped but it must not have been far from where they were to take me because they opened the back.

"Hey look the little piggy is awake,"

"This piggy is very pissed," I said. Not much I could do in this situation.

One of the Erasers flung me over his shoulder. Being tied up I tried to struggle but really there was no hope. When we entered it reeked. It stank of antiseptic. I honestly cringed. It reminded me of hospitals of which I don't like. I was unhooded so I could see were we stopped. I was in a room. No one else was in there. Well unless no one is a dog cage then ya. They quickly untied me and tossed me in. leaving me to sulk. Don't worry it is an angry I'm going to get out of this sulk.

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I live and all I just had finals and other stuff. Ok question if you where on youtube and looking for something to watch what would you watch? I have been wanting to post something but flat out of ideas. Anyway pm me your answers or put it in your reviews for those who don't log in. Again sorry on with the story.**

Fang prov:

We decided to stay one more night. Why? Well with 2 pretty beat up and all in slight shock we felt if they were going to come back or take all of us they already would have.Everyone was asleep but me. I was pacing. My best friend was just captured. By things that have killed. They killed my spirit at a point. Till they mentioned Max. The stuff they wanted to do to her. Not right. I remember fighting through them. Finding her again. Being caught. The wings. Escaping again. Finding Iggy moving. Following him and found Max again. Being caught yet again. So many memories. Little good.

I honestly could take it anymore. I wrote a note.

_Iggy,_

_You're in charge. Keep on the move don't get caught keep up fighting. Take care of them. I am out to find Max. Don't destroy anything._

_Fang_

With that I jumped out the window and off to find Max.

Max prov:

Ok I was done sulking. Now I was just mad. I have been sitting her banging on the cage with as much strength as I could. I moved. Slightly. Not much I could do but continue to yell, curse, and bang. Yep classic Maximum Ride style. I was getting tired of all this. So I went back to sulking. I guess the jessyberks who run this trash can must have thought I calmed down because they came in. Idiots. There was at least 7 of the belly scrapers dressed in white lab robes. Nerd alert.

"This is it!"

"Must be look at it,"

"Amazing,"

"It is perfect!"

"Hope it is more behaved then the other one,"

"It should be. It is a female,"

"Excuse me," I said. They looked surprised that I talked. "IT has a name. On top of it, she can hear you and is going to give you a world of hell. For I am Maximum Ride and I will kick your,"

"Language Maximum," a voice from my past said.

"Well Jeb long time no care,"

Ella prov:

I woke up to Iggy staring at something. Gazzy was in the room to a look of worry on his face. Great what else happened? Iggy simply handed me the paper.

So Fang left us to find my sister. Even though I hadn't even lived with her lately I was mad that he didn't take me seeing that I AM HER SISTER! I guess there is that whole flying thing.

I glanced at Iggy.

"What are we going to do?"

"Look for information to bring them down and help Fang in any way we can."

Guess this means I couldn't tell him the secret.

Iggy prov:

Of course I am left in charged. I have a pregnant girlfriend, 2 siblings, and my sister and girlfriend's insane friend. As my old best friend was kidnapped by Erasers while my other old best friend is chasing after her. Life never gets easier does it?

Fang prov:

I guess we were not that far. Then again I can fly. The only problem I could think of was how to get in.

Max prov:

"Now Max that is no way to greet your father. Oh well you need to be punished any way. But first I need to give you an injection. Remember all those years ago. The shots I gave you. I just need to give you 1 more and everything that I never finished all those years ago will happen."

With that he snapped his fingers and Erasers came and grabbed me. They hauled me to a room. Me fighting all the way. They still strapped me to a table so I couldn't move. Jeb and the other covercakes stood around. Jeb stepped forward. Shot in hand. He shot it in my arm and fiery pain raced through me. I felt myself change. I was in so much pain. Not that I would let them know. Suddenly it was over. I looked over slightly to see the green monsters grinning and looking in awe. I looked slightly to my left. What I saw next really didn't surprise me. Just the fact I failed.

**Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**YAHOO! My fever just broke! After 4 long painful days. So anyway I shall now update. Enjoy my sick free story.**

Fang prov:

I had one plan. It would just take about 2 days. Just hang in there Max.

Iggy prov:

We had moved and as planned started heading to the address Fang gave me. We had a slower pace than the one Max and Fang always kept. We were still getting closer. I was just worried that Fang would do something stupid for Max and get caught in the process.

Max prov:

They had me chained to a wall so I could barely touch the ground. I felt my whole body just be limp. Including my light brown and white with darker flecks here and there wings. Yes I am not lying. Wings. Like 14 feet across and can fold to my back. Like Fang's wings. Just a different color and smaller. I hung limply from those stupid chains.

Jeb entered smirking.

"How are you feeling Max?"

"Like I am ready to kick your butt to the Tartarus."

He chuckled. "Now Max it looks like you need a lesson in manners."

"What are manners? Are they something you eat because that would be lovely."

Jeb growled. He flicked his wrist and Erasers appeared. They unchained me and dragged me to another room.

They put me in some cuff like things on me on my ankles and wrists. They had it so I was in the air. They were cold and white and only seemed to be connected by some electric force.

"Well Max you didn't want to listen. Now every time you do something we don't like we will…"

"Well going to answer?"

"Hold on we have an intruder,"

Fang prov:

They must have updated their forces. They caught me and dragged me to a room. All for white walls. Instead of putting me in a dog cage like normally they chained me to the wall. Guess they upgraded. Jeb entered the room.

"Nice of you to visit."

"Jeb," I growled.

"Did you come to break out my daughter?"

I remained silent.

"You know I need to teach you both discipline,"

Jeb went over to a wall and pushed a fancy blue button. The wall across from slid down to show in all her glory. Max.

Max prov:

Ok did Jeb forget about me or am I just stuck like forever.

Fang prov:

"MAX!"

"She can't hear you or see you. It is a one way window. Also we hooked up the best microphones and it also sounds like she is right next to you times 50. So what we are about to do should be fun," he said his grin grew creepy.

He went over to the small panel and did some adjusting. He pushed the green button and Max suddenly cried out. A strange blue light came out all around her. Her wings spread out. Wait when did she get wings?

"MAX!"

Jeb chuckled the evil jerk.

I struggled against the chains. Jeb cranked it on higher. Max gritted her teeth and pulled her wings closer to her.

"STOP. THIS."

He cranked it up. It was almost to its max.

She screamed. She pulled the wings in tighter.

"NO!"

Come on Max just hang in there. Please.

I thought as Jeb turned it to full power.

Max prov:

The pain. It was too much. I felt the pain increases. It was indescribable. I felt it increase. I felt as it may destroy me.

_Come on Max just hang in there. Please._

That voice. It was Fang. For some reason it gave me more strength. Hope. I started fighting the pain. I felt everything I had lived for float to the surface. Faces of my friends and family. My past. Everything that has been happening lately. Fang.

Suddenly I cried out. Just not in pain. It was anger. I glared over to the other wall. Jeb was through that wall. I didn't feel the pain anymore but it was still effecting me. The damage had already been done. My vision was being clouded with red and black. I just had to hang in.

Fang prov:

I fought like I never fought before. I would never give up. It would have to pay off. Sure enough it did.

I broke through and flew over to Jeb. I tackled him knocking him into the glass. It shattered. Jeb was out. Max was slumped in her chains shaking. Bad.

I ran over and broke her free. Alarms were blaring. She was limp.

"Come on Max wake up,"

She didn't stir. I really didn't have time for this.

I picked her up and ran through the door. I looked around for the exit. So far there was just a bunch of people running around. Other experiments were running lose. I took a random path and ran. A fire had also started. Great. I was running and carrying Max looking down every stinking hallway to find a stupid exit.

I final gave up. The smoke was too thick the flames were grabbing at my ankles. At least there is one less school the others have to deal with.

**Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes I know I haven't updated in a long time sorry.**

Fang prov:

I felt myself just go. I suddenly felt like I was having a out of body experience. I saw myself. On the ground Max next to me. Max. that seemed to trigger something. She would kill me if she knew I gave up. Suddenly I was back in my body. I blinked and picked Max up again. I looked around. Everything was on fire. There was nowhere to go. But up. I snapped out my wings. And flapped. Fire seemed to grow around me. I kept up and shot through the roof. Everything collapsed. We were safe. I flew as fast as I could to the nearest town. I need to find the others.

Iggy prov:

So we were in a town not far from the school when it happened. They took us. But they didn't take us toward the school. No as a matter of fact they put us on a plane. And we were heading away from California.

Max prov:

I awoke stiff and I smelt of smoke. I looked around to find myself…on a bed.

How the hell did I end up here?

Last I remember was The School. The pain. Then nothing.

I looked around and saw Fang pacing.

Wait Fang?

"Fang?"

He looked at me and sat on my bed.

"You ok?"

"Ya fine how did you get… where are… what happened?"

"Failed to sneak in. Got you out. There was a fire. School is gone. We are in a motel. I don't know where the others are. Can't find them."

"What do you mean can't find them!"

"They were suppose to meet me at a diner not far from here and never did,"

I quickly got up.

"We got to find them,"

"Relax. We will. Go shower so I can fix your injuries."

I looked at him and in defeat headed to take a shower.

I am not going to describe what my shower was like but it was nice. When I came out Fang had me sit down as he produced a first aid kit. He quickly patched up burns and cuts that were the worst. I forced him on the bed as well because I saw I nasty burn on his arm. After that there wasn't anything really.

"Ok let's go." I said ready to go.

Fang nodded and we took off into the sky. We landed behind the diner in a dark ally. We went in. and ordered something. If they should be here why were they not?

When they didn't show we headed back to the motel. There were 2 beds but neither of us seemed to sit still longer enough to use them. The phone rang and we stared at it.

Fang crept over to answer it. his face remained unemotional the whole time. He hung up without saying a word.

"Germany. They took them to Germany."

Oh great.

**Reviews? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Snow day even if there is nothing out there. Trust me I babysat and the roads are cleared. So looks like I have no summer break.**

Fang prov:

"GERMANY!"

Yep she's mad.

"How can they be in bloody Germany? Look I am so mad I'm talking weird. How they hell did they even get to Germany? How am I suppose to get to Germany in the first place? In is on the other side of the world! Once I get to Germany where do I even start looking?"

.

.

.

"You done yet?"

"mufpuibfslfnf,"

In case you missed what just happened max just threw herself done onto a bunch of pillows.

"1st off in Germany is the headquarters of Itex. Most likely Itex stole them and put them on a plane or something of that sort. YOU are going to stay with a friend I know. I am going to fly there. I also have been to the place so I know where it is."

Wow that was a lot to say.

"Oh no no no no no no no no NO! you are not going. I am going. It is my fault they are gone. I will find them."

"Max-"

"No Fang you can stay I am leaving," she was heading to the door.

I grabbed her by the waist and held her against a wall.

"You are in no way going. It is too dangerous. If you have not noticed that is how you got your wings. You will stay with my friend. Got it."

She was close. So close. But she was mad. Very mad. And that is never a good thing. She seemed to be holding her breath. She was looking me right in the eyes. I could see the angry fire die and something else replace it. But what is the question.

Max prov:

So close. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. There was comfort, protection, power, and something else too. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me. I wanted to press my body against him. God I wanted to do a lot of things to him. None rated pg-13. I felt myself push slightly closer to him. What was I doing? Would be the lovely questioned that popped into my head right before Fang seemed to lean down slightly. His forehead so close to mine. I leaned a little more so our foreheads just touched. My breath was coming out unsteady. My heartbeat was irregular. No. how can he do this to me? No one ever has. Yet he can.

"Max," he said oh so lightly. Almost like he was breathless as well.

But he can't be. He's Fang. We are just friends. Best friends but could he really feel the same way? I was so confused but at the same time loving how close we are. I could feel his warm breath on my face. His scent overwhelmed me. Reminding me of when we were younger. Playing in our yards. Me getting mad at him because he somehow broke my rubber ball. He saying sorry and kissing my cheek as if to fix it. Wrestling over stupid pointless things. Him backing me up my 1st day of school when I beat up some kid. Me crying on him when my stuffed bear that he gave me for my birthday 'died' in a terrible accident involving golf clubs and Ms. Chefniss's dog. As we got old and Iggy joined us. The games we played. Swimming. Jumping out of trees pretending we could fly till Iggy broke his leg and our parents threatened if they saw us near a tree they would spank us so hard we could feel our butts. Staying up late talking and goofing off. Him saving me from Jeb. Me thinking I saw him a few times afterwards. Finding him. Now. Everything just seemed so right and right now could make it or break it. But I really wanted to kiss him. At least once.

I felt myself get closer to him closer to his lips. That's when I noticed he was moving closer too. Butterflies seemed to come to life in my stomach. But I tell you now, those babies were gone the second his lips touched mine.

It was soft and like we were both afraid of what the other would do. Like I said before, those butterflies were gone. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it. He seemed thrilled by this as he returned the kiss. His arms snaking around my waist holding me close. I felt his tongue trace my lip asking for entrance which I granted. Out tongues fought for awhile till I gave in. I couldn't help but let out a moan of pure joy. We started backing up to the bed and once we landed broke the kiss. What we had to breath.

We were panting more or less. I was laying on top of Fang looking into his eyes. One of his hands stated playing with my hair. I rested my chin on his chest still looking at him. That is when my brain suddenly became clear. I just made out with my best friend.

.

.

.

I JUST FREAKIN MADE OUT WITH FANG!

I was off the bed in a flash. Fang gave me a weird look but I don't know after that. Why? Because I was out the door and in the air.

**Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am back and enjoy. I almost gave up on this story but because my writer's block has ended and I can think again. For those who have read Better than a dream it is over. Go vote for a sequel on my profile.**

Max prov:

I tore out of there and spread my wings out. I shot into the sky and my mind was screaming.

WHAT THE HELL!

I had to get out of here now before I started making out with a bird. Well Fang does have 2% of avian blood in him. So that makes him part bird doesn't it? he is like super bird. Or bird man. Sexy bird.

WHAT THE HELL!

He is making me ramble. That stupid guy. That stupid bird. That stupid sexy bird guy.

AGH!

Fang prov:

I sat there for a second deeply confused. What the hell just happened? Last I remember was Max. then nothing. It suddenly hit me. The girl I have been in love with since I was little just took off. So I did the only thing I could think of. I went after her.

Max prov:

"Max!"

"Not now Fang,"

"No. Max we need to talk,"

I remained silent.

"Max," Fang said grabbing my hand and pulling me slightly. "Come on,"

Fang lead me to a hidden area in a park nearby. How he knew about it I have not a clue. He guided me to the ground and never letting go of my hand.

"Max,"

I still refused to look him in the eye.

"Come on Max look at me," Fang lift my chin to him forcing me to look in his eyes. I was gone as soon as I looked in them. His black eyes with gold glints hypnotized me.

"Max why can't this work,"

I bit my lip. Afraid to answer.

Fang prov:

Did she know what she was doing to me? The way she bit her lip drove me crazy. I just wanted to hold her so bad.

"What if you leave again?" she barely whispered.

"What?"

"What if you leave and don't come back. You left once Fang and you almost willing left me behind again. I can't have you leaving me Fang. I can't handle it. Not again." She looked like she was going to cry. Her lip trembled slightly her voice cracked and her eyes looked like she was holding back.

"Oh Max," I said wrapping her into my arms. It hurt seeing her like this. "I would never leave you. I only was going got to keep you safe. I don't want you hurt. I can't have you hurt. You mean too much to me," I said into her hair.

She buried herself into me. I felt her tears leaking through my shirt.

"Please don't cry Max. Please it's killing me."

"I'm sorry," I heard her mumble from my chest as I continued to hold her.

Max prov:

He held me till I stopped crying. Now I was leaning against him. Thinking.

"What do you want to do Max?" he asked from behind me.

"I don't know Fang. Can we just wait. For now. Till Germany is over and we have everyone together. Can we talk then?"

Fang was silent for a second before muttering into my hair.

"Whatever you need Max. Whatever you need,"

**Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry guys I am still grounded so I am sneaking this in.**

**Fang prov:**

It hurt seeing her like this but I did what I could. We went back to the hotel and she showered then slept. I sat outside looking at the stars. They don't have to worry about anything yet I have to worry if my love decides to leave me or stay. Why is live hard? Why is Max so hard to explain? Why is love hard?

I heard heavy footsteps coming from my right. I turned.

"You came," I stated.

The heavy set man grunted.

"You asked me to come so what do you want black bird,"

"Can you… protect something for me?"

The heavy set man came a little more into what light there was. He had long dark hair. A scar ran across his face leaving it jagged and deep. He had odd blue eyes that didn't seem to fit him.

"You want to waste my favor for you by protecting something? I am not a watch dog,"

"Well you see I can't have her follow me or come anywhere near Germany or even leave the ground,"

The man lifted a heavy eyebrow.

"What trouble did you get into black bird?"

"Not trouble. But," I couldn't help but let out a smile.

"I found her,"

The big man laughed. Well it sounded more like a growl.

"Did you? So then explain to me why you won't let her come with you to…"

"Germany. To save some friends. I don't want to lose her. Not again."

The man nodded. "She like you?"

I nodded.

The man seemed to think for a bit.

"Ok I will. You know where to find me when you are ready."

"The Tribe?"

"Yes black bird. Though I am not sure how the rest are going to take this."

"They can deal," I said standing setting the pack on my shoulders.

"Just take care of her,"

"Will do black bird,"

With that I jumped from the rail, opened my wings and headed to Germany.

Max prov:

You know that feeling when you are about to punch someone only to be slung over their shoulder. Well that just happened. I woke up and saw a note next to my bed.

_Pack your stuff. Then meet me at the diner._

_Fang_

Well the second I step out the freakin door some giant grabbed my arm. I tried to fight him and he freakin threw me over his shoulder! I mean really!

"Let me go!"

"No,"

"Let Me Go,"

"No,"

'Then set me down,"

"No,"

"Now,"

"No,"

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"No,"

"Great then put me down,"

"No,"

"Who told you to kidnap me?"

"No one,"

"Then put me down,"

"No,"

"But I need to find my friend,"

The man stopped

"Did black bird not tell you he was leaving?"

"No wait who is black bird?"

"Um Fang I believe you call him,"

"He left me a note saying meet him at the diner,"

The bear thing laughed which rumbled and sounded like a growl of thunder.

"That is black bird. No black bird left for Germany and put me in charge of you,"

"WHAT! HE FREAKIN LEFT! AND LEFT ME A FREAKIN BABYSITTER!"

Oh the way my day has been ruined. Like when you were kidnapped by a bear man and then attacked by evil ninja things.

Yep it just happened.

**Reviews?**julietstarcrossedlover1yBee


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey I am back so this is the fastest in a long time.**

Max prov:

Like I was saying. The bear thing was carrying me when suddenly this ninja like things came from the trees. The bear man tossed me to the ground and stuck out his fist to the closest ninja but it dodged. I slid my feet under one and it went down. I bashed his head into a rock then jumped to my feet. I round house kicked 1 from behind and started to take out a belt that I found under the bed in the motel. I don't want to know what it was used for. I snapped it out hitting the ninja close to the bear man straight in the face. I kicked him as he was too busy covering his face. One came up behind me with 2 bars of metal. I whipped the belt around the metal pulling them to me and kicking him in the chest sending him crashing against a tree. I whipped one of the metal bars to bear man and he smacked a ninja right in the face as he caught it. 3 more left. I quickly tied the metal bar to one end of the belt as the 3 circled me. One lashed out with a spin but I smacked him with the belted metal then kicked him in the air quickly pivoting on my foot striking another. I smashed the other in the back of the head with the bar on the belt.

Bodies littered the ground as I stood to face the bear man.

"Black bird was wrong about you. You can take care of yourself fine,"

"What does Fang want you to do to me?"

"Keep you safe and on the ground,"

"What if you can do that with me helping him at the same time?"

"How is that thunderbird?"

Great a nickname.

"Would you like to destroy a few buildings with me?" I smirked.

Fang prov:

I was taking a short break before I tried to cross the ocean. Why? Cause it's the freakin ocean. I rubbed my neck feeling uncomfortable with so many people here. Why was Waffle House so crowded? I sat at the edge of the stool waiting to fly out of there if needed. I wonder how Max is? She is most likely pissed. I don't blame her but I can't have her hurt. I can't lose her again. Heck already I didn't feel right about leaving her. I missed her. But I can't control everything. With that I set down the cup of coffee, paid, and ditched the joint. Time to go save the others.

Max prov:

So I guess the Man Bear said no to us burning buildings and saving the world because now I was back over his shoulder complaining.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will see,"

"How much farther?"

"Not much,"

"Can I walk?"

"No,"

"Can I fly?"

"No,"

"Can I sit here and complain?"

He threw me and hard glance.

"Can I climb the tree?"

"No,"

"Can I sing a song?"

"No?"

"Hum?"

"No,"

"Hum in my mind?"

"No,"

"But you wouldn't know if I was humming in my mind."

"Yes I would,"

"How?"

"I just would,"

Humhumhumhumhum

"Stop humming,"

"UGH! I CAN"T EVEN TALK TO MY IMAGINARY FRIEND FREDDY?"

"Shoot me," I heard Man Bear grumble.

Hehe this was fun.

**Reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey I am back for now hopefully. This story is going to be longer then I thought. Oh well more fun. On with the chappie!**

Max Prov:

"I should have been a cowboy. I should have learn to rope and ride!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"What don't you like my singing?"

"No it sounds like dying flies,"

"How do you know what flies sound like,"

"Look Thunderbird, we are almost there why don't we take a 5 minute quiet break?"

"That would be no fun,"

"…."

"I don't like this game,"

"Oh for the love of the gods!"

"Hey don't hate on the Greeks!"

"Thunderbird I need you to behave for these people. They don't like strangers. The fact that I brought Blackbird once didn't give them a reason to like me. You will be pushing it."

"Well maybe they should be more friendly. Ever heard of Facebook?"

"Yes and 40 bucks tells me you don't have one,"

"How did you know?"

"You are not a social butterfly,"

"Now you just seem like a stalker,"

"No just smart,"

"Smarter than your average bear?" laughing at me own joke. Man Bear looked at me like I was on crack.

"Get it?"

"No,"

"Have you never heard of that movie?"

"We don't do movies,"

"That can be a good thing. You didn't have to suffer through Twilight,"

"I heard that I was,"

"… No not at all"

"Then what was with the hype?"

I shrugged. "I am not sure. There were no cute guys,"

"Girls?"

"Nope. Terrible acting too,"

"hey guess what,"

"Chicken pants,"

"….."

"I am going to take that as a no,"

"We are here,"

Fang Prov:

Just to let you know flying across an ocean is boring, long, and tiring. By the time I land I was surprise I didn't fall right then and there. I needed food bad. And sleep. I wonder how Max is doing. Probably entertained for by now she had to reach the people. If they welcome her. Oh and she had to past the test. Which really is not that hard but knowing Max she will find a way to make it impossible. I just hope she doesn't scare anyone. I don't feel like explaining her actions to them.

**REVIEWS?**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I understand that in the summer it gets hot but I don't understand why everyone is complaining so much. In my opinion it feels amazing. Whatever. Also this would have been posted soon but my computer went insane and deleted it. stupid computer. On with life.**

Max prov:

I looked around in slight surprise. We were in a village with many odd like people. Like no one was completely human**. **Some had different colored skins, claws, fangs, shells, or other random none human things. Others looked normal but from seeing what I am looking at I would say they are not human either. Or truly.

"What is this place?" I asked Man Bear quietly but from the looks of it some heard me.

"It's a camp for those who don't really fit in,"

"And no one has bothered to tell me about this why?"

"I didn't know how you were till now,"

"You should have seen me with humans,"

A man started walking up to us. He had blue skin, black feathery hair and gold eyes. He was tall and looked like a stick. I could feel him study me as he walked around me.

"What is this Ben?"

"Blackbird's um friend,"

"Why do you have her?"

"To protect her,"

"We don't run a day care center,"

"But she fits."

"How does Blackbird's mate fit in this?"

Mate?

"She is like him,"

"Prove it,"

Man Bear or as I just learn Ben nodded his head toward me. But I just shook my head and folded my arms across my chest.

"Thunderbird ," Ben growled

I had showed no one my wings. The whitecoats gave them to me and Fang saw them while saving me. I don't plan on this to happen.

"Thunderbird?"

"I saw her fight of some of Nicklechange's warriors. Every time she hit them it was like a rond of thunder and lightning. She struck then hit."

"Really," the man said studying me closer.

"She doesn't look like much,"

"Trust me she is way too dangerous if she wants to be,"

"Alright then let us test her abilities. To the arena!"

People cheered and started heading to the woods. The man turned to me.

"We will get you to show them Thunderbird. They always do in the end,"

Alright now I am ticked. I could tell he saw it flash in my eyes because his smile faltered.

I turned to the woods were everyone was going and headed toward the arena. Now I am just going to destroy it.

Fang prov:

Alright I am not exactly lost but I know that the building is here somewhere. In Germany. Alright I don't exactly remember where it is. It has been a while. But I will find them. Or else Max is going to be pissed. Max. She better be ok. If Ben doesn't keep her safe I might just have to kill a whole entire freak tribe.

Max prov:

So they actually have an arena. It was huge and the outside was wooden along with the seats. In the arena the pit was dirt. There were 6 doors that were in the arena were I guess I and anything I would be going against would come out from. I was currently standing behind one. I could see the rocks and braches that were scattered around heck from what I could see there might even be a tree.

"Welcome everyone. Today we have Blackbird's "friend" Thunderbird. She is supposedly like Blackbird. But she won't prove it."

A tidal wave of laughter came from the arena. Really laugh at my class.

"But as you all know those who seek protection here must prove themselves. That they are worthy enough to be protected and if time came they could protect the tribe. So now I present to you Thunderbird!"

Screw the door I kicked it down and looked around the seated arena. Everyone was booing. Really I feel so loved.

"Oh come Thunderbird it's not like we haven't seen that before,"

The crowd laughed. My blood starting boiling.

"Her first opponent is our Sasha!"

The crowd cheered. Guess they like Sasha.

One of the doors opened off to my left and a tall girl with claws and cat eyes. Hey look she even has a tail.

"Nice of you all to send a cat after a bird," I said and the crowd laughed.

Haha now I am getting somewhere.

Sasha jumped at me from her perch on a rock claws out.

Let the games begin.

**REVIEWS?**


	31. Chapter 31

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! For any of you wish to read something not Fanfiction related by me there is a website called ..com. and you can look up my story, The Things We Hide. Or me X Rider. I would love for you all to check it out. On with the story! **

Max prov:

I easily dodged Sasha. She tried again and I simply stepped to the side letting her screech past. She started circling me waiting for my weak point. I guess she thought she found it behind my back because she came full speed and jumped toward me. I simply slipped down to the ground rolled out of her way. Sasha growled in frustration.

"I don't want to fight anyone!"

The crowd booed.

"You must fight,"

"I don't want to hurt anyone,"

Everyone barked in laughter. While I was distracted Sasha came up behind me and tried to claw me. She missed. Barely.

"The faster you get this done with the fast we can let you eat," Ben said.

Oh really now?

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he just smiled and nodded.

"Alright then let's start a storm,"

Sasha came at me again and I tripped her back legs causing her to fall. I quickly grabbed her tail and flung her to the wall of the arena causing a hole. I better not have to fix that.

Sasha stood and shook off the rubble and came at me with her teeth. Oh nice fangs. I grabbed her by her neck and threw her in the air. I ran to a rock and used it to propel myself in the air to meet her. I smashed my foot into her and she crashed into the ground. I landed gracefully on the ground next to her. She wince away from me. The crowd just stared. I looked around.

"What?"

"Bring out Clive," the man shouted. Someone ran in and dragged Sasha away. A door crashed open and a man who looked a lot like a rino rolled in. he snorted at me and stared at me with his red little eyes.

"I thought I was done!"

"Not quiet Thunderbird. It is not that easy,"

The rino man or Clive pawed the ground and charged towards me. I waited till he was right in front of me then I jumped above him. He acted like he had it done a million times cause he threw his head up when I leapt. I expected it and leapt higher so I missed his head and landed on his back he tried to throw me off but I rode him like a bull. He kept trying and even rolled a few times. I could sense him tiring and suddenly he dove for the wall. And he wasn't stopping.

Crap.

Fang prov:

Well Crap.

**REVIEWS?**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am back guys. I have had some mega huge problems that are not really fixed but hey I am fighting through. On with da story.**

Max prov:

He crashed through the wall but I was slightly faster and managed to grab a branch from the tree and Mr. rino ran through without me. Now he was pissed. He shook off the rubble and charged at my tree. He hit the tree full force shaking the whole thing. Poor tree he did nothing to you! The next time he rammed the tree I landed smoothly on his back. He quickly tried to spin me off but I held on like he just a stubborn horse or bull.

Getting slightly dizzy I jumped off and began running on the side of the arena. He cashed after me ripping through a good deal of wood. When he got just a bit in front of me I grabbed his horn and swung. I propelled myself and Clive tossing him well across the arena. Now to dizzy and exhausted he could no longer stand.

The crowd seemed confused slightly at this with some cheering and some booing. Ben looked almost smug at this.

"Can I eat now?"

"Not just yet," that weird man said with a sneer.

He looked around at the crowd.

"How is willing to give Thunderbird a try?"

It was dead silent. Not a tiny peep.

"No one. How disappointing." The man drawled.

"What about you Darren?"

I looked at Darren. He looked human but then again no one was. He had curly black hair and brown eyes. He had an ugly smirk on his face that needed to go away.

"With pleasure," he said cracking his knuckles.

He hoped into the arena with me. I could feel him checking me out.

"Take a picture it lasts longer till someone burns it," I snapped.

That smirk still has not gone away.

"Just like to get a last look at something before I destroy it,"

"How clever. Would you like a cookie?"

"Sugar please."

"Whoops wrong answer," I said quickly taking off around the arena.

Darren stared at me in confusion as I raced around him. I felt myself laugh hysterically. Yep I have officially lost my mind. I continued to zoom around picking up more and more speed till everything was a blur and I just felt like I was going through the motions. I lined up my sight on Darren. Suddenly without warning I zipped straight at Darren landing a few good punches he couldn't even calculate and ran right over him. He was left dazed on the floor. I leaned against the tree checking my nails casually.

"Would you like to try again?"

"Snickerdoodle," he replied spitting out some blood. He stomped at the ground causing water to come from the ground and like a wave some over me. Thank you Mr. Tree for saving me.

I felt a new anger arise in me and something very deep seemed to yang in place and I knelt at the ground feeling the uproar grow up more and more. My eyes snapped open and the tree uprooted itself and started walking to Darren. Wait walking? The tree continued its path to Darren. Darren's smirk lessened a lot.

_I hope that tree knocks some nuts into him or something._

No sooner did I think that did it actually happen. The tree began pounded away at him. He was soon able to block it with his water force so it didn't hit him at all.

I growled in frustration and stomped the ground causing it to shake and Darren to lose his concentration. The tree was able to sneak even more attacks on him before he flung it out of the arena with his water force. He looked back at me with that stupid smirk still in place.

"What are you going to do next Thunderbird? Throw flowers at me?"

"Got the correct answer to my question?"

"Oatmeal."

"Try again," I said as I suddenly shot rocks at him.

He seemed ready for it and began shooting my rocks with his water. I felt like this was more of a power battle all of a sudden. He shot me with hard pellets of water. They were sharp enough to cut right through my skin. I was growing angrier.

I felt something else growing inside me even stronger than before. It was so strong it quickly brought me to my knees. Eyes and fist clenched tightly as the power grew and grew. I heard thunder roll somewhere in the real world as I stayed were I was trying to gain control of this power that erupted inside me.

Something finally snapped and I felt lightning hit the ground, smoke filled the air, and screams of shock turned to silence.

**REVIEWS?**


	33. Chapter 33

**I know I am a horrible person. I'm the megaest sorriest that anyone can possibly be.**

Fang prov:

I struggled harder against my binds hoping something would give way. Anything, yet nothing. I looked over at the other who had been locked in cages currently out cold due to the torture they have been put through almost hourly. They just wanted me to watch. That was their way of torture. My wrist and ankles were bloody and raw from the constant struggle. I tried using my wings to propel me out of the chains, but that didn't work well either.

The door slid open to reveal a smug white coat. He came in with his little chart on his clipboard and started checking everyone's health and crap. He kept looking over and smirking at me. I kept glaring at him wishing I could just slip one hand out so I could reach out and choke him. Of course this wasn't going to happen anytime soon due to this stupid situation. I growled as he came toward me. He didn't say anything but kept smirking as he poked me occasionally here and there. The second he got close to my mouth I tried to bite at his hand but he just swiped it away before I could do any damage. I growled again as the man just made the tsk tsk deal and left the room.

I slammed my body against the chains hopping something would break. My wrist began to bleed more. I knew from the other side they were laughing at my pitiful attempts to get free. I will get out of here even if it takes my life. I froze at the thought. No I can't do that I have to stay alive for Max. If not she would kill me for letting her family die and not coming back to her. I'm coming back Max just let me finish here first.

Max prov:

I stood up to see that the lightning bolt had simply grazed him. Nothing major, but it was still enough to knock him unconscious. I looked up to see everyone in the stands lean away from me. I felt guilty because I really didn't know I had that power. I looked at Ben to see him smile and nod in approval. I looked at the man in charge and he seemed surprised.

I went over to Darren and smacked him to wake him up. He quickly sat up and looked at me questioningly as I held my hand out to him. He grasped it and I yanked him up. He dusted himself off before looking at me correctly.

"The answer was chocolate chip," I said with a smile

Fang prov:

The door slid open again to reveal a healing Jeb. How he escaped was beyond me. He smirked at and looked at the cage. Iggy was awake and glared at Jeb growling. He held a protective stance as he glared at Jeb. Jeb turned to me studying me.

"Where are you hiding my daughter?"

I spat at his shoes glaring at him. He responded by back handing me hard.

"Tell me now or I go ahead and turn one of them,"

I glanced at Iggy who shook his head. I looked back at Jeb keeping my face emotionless.

"Fine," Jeb growled storing out of the room

The door slammed closed and I leaned my head back on the wall thinking of Max. I didn't doubt she passed the test my only question was would she listen to their rules. I also hoped that she would stay away from Justin. He was my only issue with leaving her there. I had faith she would do damage to him if he tried anything but at the same time he was still not pleased with me and would do a lot of things to get back at me. Including take away Max.

Max prov:

"Hey I'm Justin and I was assigned to show you around," a guy said holding his hand out to me

He looked human and had blond hair with bright blue eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and a bright smile. I looked him up and down seeing he was tall and fit. I turned and walked away from him.

"Hey come back!" Justin said chasing me

"Look I don't need help alright; I can figure it out myself."

"No offense but it's hard to get along here without help, and with the performance you put on today even harder. They are going to be intimidated by you and less likely to help you."

I held my tongue thinking.

"And you are not?"

"Honestly I was highly impressed. I wouldn't be surprised if you were made head warrior soon."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"I'm not staying long."

"Why?"

"Fang shouldn't take that long to get the job done."

His face darkened when I mentioned Fang.

"You don't know Blackbird like I do."

"Sure whatever you say," I said turning around

"If you follow me I will show you where the food is,"

I paused slightly thinking quick. I turned around and followed him to where the food was hidden. Hopefully they had chocolate chip cookies. If not I might destroy their arena. Again.

**Reviews? **


	34. Chapter 34

**I am trying to do this faster.**

Max prov:

Chocolate chip cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

I was standing in front of their oven waiting for those bloody cookies. Some of the women looked at me amused and slightly scared. I wanted those cookies. Justin was saying that if we kept looking around by the time we came back they would be ready. I have refused to move so Justin had given up and was sitting at one of the many tables in the hall talking to someone who had scales. Yeah I don't know either.

"Hurry up little cookies. Once you are done tanning mommy is going to cool you off with some milk then make you skinnier by eating you one by one. Then mommy will be lonely and have to find out how to make you guys so you can have friends in my tummy. Then you all can party all night long."

One of the ladies gave me a look that if I hadn't been so concentrated on my babies I would have laughed at. But my babies needed my attention which I gladly gave them. Watching them grow from their doughy form to their golden fluffy yet crispy self. More golden on the ends then the middle but it's all good. A soft middle equals a happy middle.

The second the buzzer went off I jumped up in the air because it scared me. I saw some of the women smirk at me. One of them was bigger than the rest had a golden glint to her walked over to the oven and turned off the timer. Then she opened it and the scent became even stronger. My mouth watered and my eyes never left the tray as she picked it up in her bare hands and carried it to the top of the stove to cool. I stood next to the stove waiting just as I did the oven. Justin came in and watched me in amusement.

"They should be ready dear," said the lady who had took them out

No sooner had the words left her mouth did a cookie enter mine. It was perfect. I moaned with joy as its sweetness filled my mouth through my taste buds and spread through my whole body. My whole body felt lighter and everything just seemed to lift. Everything around me seemed to be floating around me and seemed sparkly. Then I swallowed.

I opened my eyes and quickly dove for another cookie and let the process begin again. I guess Justin looked over to me to see if I was done yet because next thing I know I was rudely dragged away from the cookies. I heard the women snicker at my face as I turned to hurt Justin who was dragging me out of the kitchen as quickly as he showed me.

"Let go!"

"Not all those cookies are for you!"

"They could be!'

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Doesn't work like that."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"That's not fair."

"So?"

"I want the cookies!"

"Too bad."

"NOOOO MY COOKIES!"

Fang prov:

I finally had a plan that just might work. It was a bit complicated but I quickly explained it to everyone. After many questions for the never ending Nudge, everything was in set for tomorrow. It was going to be hard but if everything went as planned we should be freed in three days. We are going home.


End file.
